Vehicles, such as for example marine vessels, are subject to increased regulations on exhaust emissions and noise. Meeting these regulations can cause increased fuel consumption. Many vehicle owners and/or operators are additionally demanding more horsepower be available in their vehicle. Increasing engine size to meet power demands increases fuel consumption. Utilizing a greater number of lower horsepower engines instead of a smaller number of higher horsepower engines may mitigate the fuel consumption loss, still meet increased regulation requirements, and provide owners and operators increased horsepower.
While demanding higher horsepower and better fuel economy, vehicle owners and operators may desire that the vehicle operator interface look and feel the same. For example, if a marine vessel operator is accustomed to using two throttles to control two engines, he/she may desire the same two throttles to control three or more engines. If a vehicle operator is accustomed to selecting between two or more modes to control a vehicle with two powertrains, he/she may desire the same selection of modes be available in a vehicle with three or more powertrains and that the modes operate in the same manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,891 to Hasler et al discloses apparatuses and methods for controlling the engine speed of an engine. A throttle receives an operator input indicative of a desired engine speed. A first sensor is coupled with the throttle, and transmits a throttle signal indicative of a position of the throttle. A minimum speed governor is coupled with the first sensor to receive the throttle signal. The minimum speed governor determines a rate of change of the throttle signal, and transmits a minimum engine speed signal indicative of a desired minimum engine speed of the engine as a function of the rate of change of the throttle signal.